That little bit of news
by autumndreams123
Summary: There's always a little bit of news that would ruin your life right? For Miss Hermione Granger it's the marriage law!(I Know i have another story but this wouldn't go away ! and its my favourite pairing along side harry and ginny)
1. Chapter 1

A/N- I know I have another story but this wouldn't get out of my head and I really liked this plot thanks for being sooo patient!

-chapter 1- News!

"we're getting married!,we're pregnant!" That's all you heard at the burrow now and truthfully Hermione Granger was sick of it. Everyone seemed to be married and/or popping out babies and Hermione although very glad for these couples didn't understand the sudden need. Harry and Ginny married soon after Ginny's seventh year and are now expecting their first baby,Bill and Fleur are expecting their second child. George are engaged to Angelina, Percy is married to Audrey and has a little girl called molly and Ron is in a serious relationship with Luna. Now this just leaves Charlie, Charlie is 27 and not dating anyone. After the war he was moved back to England to help with the dragons here.

This reason alone is why Hermione Granger dreaded going to the Burrow because of the news. Little did she know that this piece of news would affect her immensely.

"Guys,I have some really bad news for Hermione and Charlie" Percy said "The Marriage law is back and you two will be receiving your matches within the next 2 days"


	2. Chapter 2

-Chapter 2-

"WHAT! NO BLOODY WAY!" Hermione yelled angry tears pouring out of her eyes. She stormed out Charlie following her. She ran straight to the orchard outside of the Weasley's house and sat down next to her favourite tree (the only cherry tree in the orchard) crying her heart out. She is only 19 and now she was being forced to marry! "Hermione calm down!"Charlie told her as he sat down next to her "Calm down? how can I calm down when I'm being forced to get married at 19!" she cried "Hermione it's not just you it's me as well remember?"Charlie said calmly"O-oh yeah. I-I'm so S-sorry Charlie"Hermione hiccuped tears still streaming down her cheeks. "B-but when you go B-back to Romania I'll B-be all by M-Myself again!"she started crying again. Charlie put two of his fingers under her chin and lifted her head up "I'll write all the time Hermione"he said slowly "you P-promise?" she asked looking insecure. "I promise Hermione"he smiled running his fingers up and down the younger girls spine sending shivers through her.

After an hour of just sitting there Charlie assuring Hermione he would never leave her to deal with this on her own every so often. They headed back to the burrow and Hermione headed straight up to Charlie's room so she didn't have to answer all of the questions that were undoubtedly going to come where as Charlie stayed in the kitchen "Charlie how did you manage to calm her down? Usually I have to send either Ron or Harry to get her for dinner even then it takes about 2 days for her to calm down?"Mrs Weasley asked her second eldest son. "Trust."Charlie answered quickly before going to see if Hermione is ok leaving the rest of the household to ponder his statement.

He walked inside to see Hermione asleep on Bill's old bed. "good night my little Dragon" he smiled kissing her head. Hang on where did that come from... Must just be drowsy. He got into his bed and turned off the light immediately falling asleep.


	3. Chapter 3

-Chapter 3-

When Charlie woke up Hermione was sat on the window seat to the right of the bed listening to a mp3 player. She started singing very softly while staring outside watching the sun come up. The song she was listening to was soon to become one of Charlie's favourite songs.

'Well you only need the light when it's burning low  
Only miss the sun when it starts to snow  
Only know you love her when you let her go  
Only know you've been high when you're feeling low  
Only hate the road when you're missing home  
Only know you love her when you let her go  
And you let her go '

Charlie started to get up when he heard the verse come on.

'Staring at the bottom of your glass  
Hoping one day you'll make a dream last  
But dreams come slow and they go so fast  
You see her when you close your eyes  
Maybe one day you'll understand why  
Everything you touch surely dies '

He got up and pulled on his dressing gown. The sweetness of her singing making his spine shiver with delight. He headed over to her and touched her shoulder sending tingles through both of them. She turned to look at him and took an ear bud out of her ear "Sorry Charlie I was looking for the owls" she muttered looking down so he wouldn't see her crying. "what's this?" Charlie asked picking up an ear bud and hearing the lyrics of the song she was listening to just a moment ago "It's a muggle music device called an mp3 player. My parents got it for me as a present the year I had to obliviate them. Now they're dead and it's the only thing I have of them."She said her head leaning on her knees.

"CHARLIE!HERMIONE!THE LETTERS ARE HERE!"Mrs Weasley screeched and they both turned and apperated on the spot. True to her word there was 2 letters on the table.

Dear Charles Black Weasley,

We have reinstated the marriage law because you are over 17 and very able to get women pregnant we have

matched you up with the women that is most compatible with you. The purpose of the marriage law is to have children so by the end of 3 years you must have at least 3 children. Your Match is …...


	4. Chapter 4

A/N the song was let her go by passenger. Its one of my favourites and it seemed to fit there.. On with de story :).

-Chapter 4-

Hermione Granger. You MUST be married in a month.

Yours sincerely

the M.O.M

Hermione stared at her piece of parchment quietly anticipating Charlie's reaction. "Who do you have Charlie dear?"Mrs Weasley asked. He just threw his parchment onto the table and sprinted upstairs into his bedroom and Mrs Weasley went to follow him. "It's alright Mrs Weasley I'll go and find him" Hermione smiled running up the stairs. What she didn't see was Mrs Weasley checking her parchment and gasping in happiness. "They would make such a good couple." Mrs Weasley smiled to herself.

When Hermione got to Charlie's room the door was closed but not locked so she walked in and saw him just staring at the dragons on his ceiling she turned and shut and locked the door before going to lay on his bed with him. "Charlie it'll be fine I swear" She muttered sliding her hand into his. Charlie didn't say anything. All he did was stare at their hands and smiled slightly.

"I'm to old for you Hermione"He told her whispering. "No you're not Charlie!"she smiled and he brought her close to him. "Hermione I have to go to Romania tomorrow. I can't leave you now... Will you come and live with me in Romania?"He asked quietly and she nodded "I can work virtually anywhere,being a healer." She told him "We better go and tell your mum that I'm going to Romania". On the way down they popped into Ginny's old room and packed all of Hermione's things into her large red suitcase.


End file.
